Wide Awake
Wide Awake, en español Bien despierto, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio A Katy or A Gaga, y fue cantada por Tina, Unique, Jake y Kitty. La versión original le pertenece a Katy Perry. Contexto de la canción Unique, Tina, Kitty y Jake deciden cantar esta canción para la tarea de la semana, sin disfraces, sin efectos especiales, y nada de trucos sólo... la música. Letra Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? Tina: I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Jake y Kitty: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique (y Tina): Falling from cloud nine (Jake: We're falling, yeah) Crashing from the high (Jake: From high) I'm (letting go tonight) Yeah, I'm (falling from cloud nine) Kitty (con Jake): (I'm wide awake) Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet (I'm wide awake) Need nothing to complete myself (No) Oh Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end, yeah Kitty y Unique: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Tina y Unique (Jake): Falling from cloud nine (It was out of the blue, I'm) Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm) Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine Jake y Tina: I'm wide awake (Kitty: Thunder rumbling) I'm wide awake (Unique: Castles crumbling) I'm wide awake (Tina: I am trying to) Hold on Jake, Tina, y Unique (Kitty): I'm wide awake (God knows that I've tried) I'm wide awake (Seeing the bright side) Unique (con Jake): But I'm not (blind anymore) Kitty (Jake y Unique): I'm falling from cloud nine (I'm wide awake) Unique: It was out the blue, I'm Jake y Tina: Crashing from the high Kitty y Jake (Unique): You know I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm) Jake y Tina: I'm falling from cloud nine Jake, Kitty, Tina y Unique: I'm wide awake Galería Wide Awake.png Awake.png Im Wide Awake.png Jake Kitty.png Kitty WA.png Mysel WA.png Public WA.png Tina WA.png Tina y Unique.png Unique WA.png WA Kitty Jake.png WA TJU.png Wide Awake (2).png Wide awake (3).png wide.png image00111f.png|Tina en la presentación.|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Awake 640px-Unique_WA.jpg|Tina y Unique en la presentación.|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Awake 641px-Unique_WA.jpg|Kitty en la presentación.|link=es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Awake 642px-Unique_WA.jpg|Jake en la presentación.|link=es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Awake 643px-Unique_WA.jpg|Penny en el hombro de Sam en la presentación.|link=es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Awake|linktext=Penny en el hombro de Sam en la presentación. Wide Awake.jpg 1.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 2.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 3.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 4.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 5.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 6.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 7.jpg Wide Awake.jpg 8.jpg Curiosidades *A diferencia de los Gaga's, ellos decidieron presentarse sin ningún traje. *La versión que se presenta es una versión acústica, al contrario de la original. *Es la tercera vez que una canción de Katy Perry es presentada en el cuarto episodio de la temporada, siendo en temporadas anteriores Last Friday Night (Pot O' Gold) y Teenage Dream (The Break-Up). *Es la segunda vez que una canción de Katy Perry se presenta como acústica, siendo la primera Teenage Dream. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Katy or A Gaga